


Red As The Night

by toesohnoes



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Fetish, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's with Alice, Luther doesn't want to think about the outside world. She helps him to block everything else out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red As The Night

Lying on the floor, Luther stares at the spiked red shoes in front of his face. The heels are thin and sharp enough to look like a weapon - the colour is the same as freshly spilled blood. It matches the varnish of her nails.

"Do you like them?" Alice asks. She turns her foot backwards and forward, showing the heel off. When he looks up, Luther can see that familiar glint in her eyes, the one that he once told himself he would never be able to understand. He had told himself that she was a monster, so removed from humanity and human emotions that she was far out of his orbit of understanding.

It's not true.

He understands her perfectly.

"Beautiful," he murmurs. She grins like it's the first time she's heard that, and then she nudges his chin with her toes. Insistent, she demands attention. He can't refuse to give it to her. He lowers his head to her foot and traces the thin red straps with his tongue. The material drags against him, rough like lizard's skin, but underneath it, around it, the skin of her foot is soft and heated.

She wriggles her toes for attention and he shifts down. His tongue slides over the hard varnish on her nails. She giggles in delight and the sound nearly drives him insane.

Sitting up just enough, his hands come to undo the strap of the heels very carefully. Her ankle looks so delicate in these shoes, as if she could fall and snap it at any moment. She looks fragile in his great hands; it's enough to make him forget that she is a cold-blooded killer, that she has no remorse for it, and that she is the smartest and most terrifying person he has ever met.

He slips the shoes from her feet and places them neatly side by side beneath her chair. He glances up and sees her watching him with fond affection on her face; he's the only one she ever looks at with that emotion in her eyes. He's the only one that can really make her _feel_.

He takes one foot in his hands and runs his thumbs along the top of it, tracing bones and veins all the way to her ankle and back down. There's a vulnerability to a bare foot, he's always thought. How many corpses has he seen without their shoes? Makes it harder to run away or fight. Shows they were surprised and unaware.

He doesn't want to think about work tonight. He only wants her.

She moans in delight when he kisses the top of her foot, his fingers stroking beneath it. The sound is beautiful and he chases it upwards. Her legs part for him, allowing him to press kiss after kiss to the silky skin of her inner thighs. Shifting forward on the seat and hiking her dress further upwards, her underwear is revealed to him. It's the same trashy red as her shoes, and he can see a damp patch in the centre where her arousal has soaked through. He groans at the sight of it.

"Go on," she insists. "I want you to taste me."

He's eaten her out so many times before that he thinks the taste of her is forever going to be embedded in his memories. He hooks his fingers into her panties and pulls them down inch by inch, revealing the trimmed crop of pubic hair over her crotch.

Her knickers reach her feet and he pulls them off neatly, places them down over her shoes like a veil. His attention returns to her exposed flesh. He opens her up with his fingers, revealing the pink flesh reddened with desire. Alice's hand comes to the back of his head, her fingers scratching over his scalp.

She pulls him closer until his nose nudges against the top of her pussy and the scent of her musk overwhelms him. His tongue flicks out and runs over the heated lips, taking her taste into his mouth. Above him, she gasps as if she's been stabbed.

He's learned the best way to destroy her by now, the fastest routes to have her panting and squealing beneath his tongue. It feels like power. The law is useless against a person like Alice - but he can still conquer her. She will still allow him that.

He nudges up towards her clit and takes it between his lips, sucking on the nub while he flicks his tongue back and forwards over it. It is engorged and full with lust. Alice's face is bright red and sweat beads on her forehead. She's beautiful, so beautiful.

Luther would stay like this forever, if it was an option. He wishes they could lock out the wider world and pretend that they are the only two people that exist. It's tempting to try.

Her breath begins to come in short, stabbing bursts the more that he manipulates her sex, until high-pitched whines start to flow forth as well. He grins, the expression buried between her legs, and works harder.

"Yes, yes, fuck," she says as a mantra - all of her refined menace stripped away, leaving only her in its place.

He takes her over the edge with his tongue and licks her through the orgasm as her flesh twitches beneath him. Her toes curl and her back arches and she gives a loud, guttural grunt of satisfaction.

With her juices over his face, Luther eases backwards to kneel at her feet and look up at her, while they both catch their breath. His tongue is numb by this point. Her taste fills him.

Her lips spread into a wide smile as she looks down at him, before she gestures for him to get up. "You are absolutely delightful," she tells him.

He kisses her red lips and her tongue flicks out to share every drop of her taste on his lips. She groans and laughs against him, trapping the sound between them, as Luther presses tighter and her toes wiggle once more in delight.


End file.
